Many applications servers contain directories to aid clients in fast lookup of information. For example, within a database system, an application server such as the Oracle Application Server may contain a directory, such as the Oracle Internet Directory.
Lightweight Directory Access Protocol (LDAP) is an Internet protocol that applications may use to look up information. An LDAP server may allow applications to access information contained in directories.
Some enterprise and telecommunications systems have a requirement for high availability and for highly integrated collaboration. For example, within the enterprise application space or the telecommunication application space, a large suite of applications may be required. Required applications may include a LDAP server, in addition to applications such as the Oracle Collaboration Suite, and any custom applications.
In order to provide high availability, an LDAP Server may be deployed on multiple hardware nodes. A database system containing several nodes may be known as a cluster. However, there is a need to maintain synchronized data across the nodes in a cluster.